Kidnapped
by monday-writes
Summary: izuku is kidnapped by villains and turned into a villain. what are this two, loving boyfriends to do when their loved one is now a villain out for blood. or is he? can they save him from the darkness before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya woke up with a heavy feeling weighing down his entire body. It felt like someone hit him over the head with a bat 20 times over.

Great.

Wonderful.

He thought sarcastically.

His body shuddered as he realized he was shirtless. He opened his eyes only to be met with darkness and a splitting headache. Midoriya was suddenly hit with the overwhelming smell of blood.

A wave of sickness washed over him and it took everything in him not to puke. He wasn't in the dorms that's for sure. He was strapped onto a slab and a heavy metal collar was wrapped around his neck.

A quirk canceler.

Midoriya struggled against his bonds but to no avail. The thing around his neck must be working because no matter how hard he tried, one for all refused to work.

How did he get here again?

He had been walking back from the store, it was pretty late and he really wasn't supposed to be out that late but he needed to buy a few things for their dorm. before he knew it A hand pulled him into a nearby alleyway and he was thrown onto the ground.

Before he could get his bearings a cloth was shoved on his mouth and nose. He realized now the cloth must have been chloroform.

Now he was here, strapped to a table in a dark room. Footsteps clicked in the distance. He heard the squeak of a door being opened then closed. The person walked over to what he could only assume was the light switch. With a click, the room was filled with light. Midoriya's eyes had become so accustomed to the dark, that the sudden brightness hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut.

After a minute he was able to open his eyes properly. He scanned the room quickly. The floor was covered in blood. Small drawer stuck out of the wall. He knew exactly where they were. Freezers used to store bodies and organs. He nearly puked. A table was next to him. Scalpels, bone cutters, needles, and many more horrible things.

A girl with ash blond twin buns walked into his line of vision. She gave him a toothy smile.

Himiko Toga

" Nice to see you're finally awake izuku~kun" she cooed mockingly. Midoriya stared wide-eyed at her. This couldn't be happening. He began to squirm on the table.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He had to get out of this somehow.

Toga frowned briefly before smiling again. "But we're gonna have so much fun together" she cheerfully said.

Hitting one of the buttons on the wall above him, the table slowly raised until it was horizontal. "Don't tell me you already wanna go back, do you?" she furrowed her brow in mock concern.

"Please, please just let me go" he whimpered. He lunged forwards, trying to break free.

Toga pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. "No! Izuku~kun is gonna stay with me forever and ever" she whined. "You're gonna be a villain, right? There's no reason left for you to be a hero anymore!"

yes there was he thought two reasons in fact and they were back at the dorms peacefully unaware as to what was happening .

Midoriya tore violently at the straps holding him down." No! I don't wanna be a villain!" He cried.

"Well your gonna be a villain one way or another" Toga happily skipped over to the table and grabbed a scalpel. "First things first" she said walking over to stand in front of him. "You will Always be a villain" she hissed.

Midoriya let out a blood curdling scream as she began to cut letters into his bare chest.

 **V.i. l. l. a. i. n**

He passed out before the last letter was finished.

* * *

Bakugou woke up to Todoroki sitting up next to him, holding his head in his hands. "Sho, what the hell you doing?" Bakugou asked groggily.

"I have a bad feeling, It's izuku," Todoroki whispered, still holding his head. "He's not here, I don't think he ever came back last night. I know I shouldn't worry about him too much, he could handle himself but I just can't help but to think that's something's wrong…."

Bakugou was awake now. deku should have been home by now. He had left to get some food from the store at about 10pm last night. It was 9:30am the next morning. Almost a full 12 hours.

"You know how that nerd can get, he probably went off to be a hero for some little old lady and got dragged to recovery girl by Aizawa." Bakugou deadpanned but even he sounded unsure it wasn't like Him to not send at least a text to let them know where he was.

"I know that but.. what if he got hurt and couldn't get back? What if someone took him? I don't want him to get hurt. I just need to know he's safe." Todoroki was overwhelmed with these dark thoughts. Bakugou wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. Red eyes met multi-colored ones. Todoroki's eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. He had been crying. Bakugou squeezed him close.

"It's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay" Bakugou says while rubbing circles in his back. Todoroki fall back into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Three days. **Three days,** and Midoriya has yet to turn up. It was scary. Now it was Bakugou's turn to panic. Todoroki and him were in his room. Bakugou was clinging desperately onto Todoroki's shirt, as if letting him go would make him disappear as well. Silent sobs racked through the blond's body.

"It's all my fucking fault! If I had looked for him when he first left he would be safe. Now he's gone, he's gone!" He sobbed. Todoroki grabbed his face so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. Deku need us to be strong for him, and when we find who has him we'll make them pay!" Todoroki said fiercely.

Bakugou laid his head against his chest hugging him again. "Your right. When I find out who did this, I'm gonna blast them into the void.." he said in a hoarse voice.

Todoroki chuckled "There's the kacchan I know" he leaned in and kissed his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

A week. A goddamn week and Izuku Midoriya was still missing. The first couple of days were filled with hope that he'd turn up by himself, unharmed. But a week!? That was far to long for class 1-A to handle.

They had no idea where he could've gone or Who could've taken him. Worst of all, they had no leads. none. Zero.

The class room was fairly quiet, save for the small murmurs that went around the room. Todoroki sat in his seat, aimlessly scrolling through the news feed. They had kept the news about Midoriya's disappearance away from the media, so there really wasn't anything about him there. Still, he always checked in case someone saw him.

As he was scrolling, the screen suddenly cut off. "Huh?" He stared at his phone in confusion for a minute before the screen lit up again. This time a video loaded. It seemed everyone else got the video because he could hear gasps float from around parts of the room.

The room in the video was dark and for a minute he thought maybe the phone wasn't on. A small click sound could be heard and a small light illuminated the center. Sitting in a big comfy chair was none other than Izuku Midoriya himself.

Todoroki felt arms wrap around him as he tensed up.

Midoriya was shirtless, and every scar was on display, but the worst of them all was one that nearly made him scream. Carved into midoriya's milk white skin was the word ' **Villain** '. He had a black blazer on his shoulders along with a tie around his neck,Black dress pants and gloves as well.

"Are you excited" a female voice asked from behind the camera

Midoriya smiled at the camera. Not the warm, sweet, smile they always saw. It was a sinister and evil one. "Excited? Why, I've never been so happy in my life" he said cheerfully, like he wasn't sitting there with the scars of torture spread across his body. "There is fun to be had, have I ever turned down a good time?"

The girl behind the camera giggled and jumped into view. Blond hair ties into twin buns, they knew exactly who she was. "Hurry up izuku I'm bored" she whined before running off screen, her laughter trailing behind her.

"So U.A, how have you been doing without me?" He inquired, almost like he was starting a conversation. "Good? I'm sure" No, we're doing terrible, please, come back Todoroki thought.

" **Did ya miss me?** " his tone was low and full of venom. "You must not have because you never came for me, I prayed and put my faith in you and after everything I've ever done this is how you repay me?" he growled. "That's fine, really it is. I've found my new family. They love me and I love them"

Those words felt like knives in Bakugou heart. How could he ever thought they wasnt out looking for him? Didn't he know they loved him? He was their one and only and to hear that he lost faith in them!? It suddenly felt impossible to get air in his lungs fast enough and he would have had a panic attack if it wasn't for todoroki grasping his arms in a death hold.

"I hope you find someone better, someone who will live to be the best hero. Remember this, **Villain deku will be the best. If not a number 1 hero, than number 1 villain is much better."** A psychotic smile spread across his face **.** "Good night. Sleep tight. Keep one eye open, all right?"

The video abruptly ended. There was a moment of silence, but only for a moment. It started with uraraka, than tsu, before the blink of an eye, the room erupted with screams and sobs. Todoroki was held tightly by Bakugou. He was clawing violently at his chest, bruises were most definitely gonna show, but he could care less. Ugly sobs pulled from him. Words slipped from trembling lips. "No no no no no no, give him back, GIVE HIM BACK!" he didn't have to look to know that Bakugou was holding back tears. His body was tense and his breathing was fast. Not as fast as Todoroki. He was hyperventilating, unable to bring air into his aching lungs. "Breathe, Shoto breathe" Bakugou whispered.

Todoroki looked at him with wide eyes. It was blurry due the the amount of tears he was crying. "Breathe? I c-can't just calm down and -bre-th. Our-" Todoroki choked on tears unable to finish his sentence and he gripped at Bakugou's arms to ground himself. "I know. I know it hurts, it hurts me too, just please breathe for me. I need you to breathe." Bakugou said, voice wavering slightly. Todoroki nodded as he leaned into Bakugou's arms.

"I-, I know" he choked out. The shaking subsided a little.

Aizawa entered the class, but didn't come past the doorway, A solemn look on his face. "Classes for today and tomorrow are canceled. School is on lockdown as well, so don't even think about leaving. Everyone is to go back to the dorms and rest." He then turned on his heel and walked away, He ached knowing that wasn't much else he could do for his hurting students but an emergency meeting of all the pro heroes was being held to come up with a plan. they needed to act fast or else they'll lose midoriya forever.

Bakugou held Todoroki in his arms bridal style as they walked back to the dorms. They had calmed down just enough so that they weren't screaming on the way back but he was nervous the whole way back todoroki laid limp in his arms.

Bakugou slowly set Todoroki on his feet making sure he wouldn't fall. "I'm gonna go grab a blanket and some food. We're staying in your room" Bakugou ran off to his room. Todoroki stepped pass the doorway. Once there he slammed the door shut and locked it. Taking a look around, he could feel conflicting emotions flooding his system.

A broken wail made itself known as he punched the wall. "Why him, he never deserved this!" He shrieked grabbing an all might action figure one that deku gave him on his birthday and threw it across the room. It shattered on impact. Before he knew it he was trashing his room, trying to let out the rage that was taking over.

Todoroki was one of the most level headed people in their class. A cool attitude and a straight face was what he was known for 98% of the time. He rarely showed his emotions. But now? He was having a breakdown. He'd never cried so much in his whole life, and it hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. The things they did to Midoriya tore at his mind as scenarios flashed in his mind. He gripped his hair tightly as he sobbed, sinking to his knees.

"Shoto? Shoto open the fucking door." Bakugou.. Todoroki stood on shaking legs. He ran over to the door, falling to his knees right in front of it. He opened the door from his spot on the floor. Bakugou frowned as he looked around, he dropped the stuff on the bed the only thing not destroyed during his rampage and scooped Todoroki in his arms.

The both sat on the bed,Todoroki was in Bakugou's lap with a blanket wrapped over both of them. They both had cried for an hour or so. Do you..do you think izuku still love us? Loves...me..?" Todoroki asked quietly. The last question filled with insecurities. Bakugou squeezed him tightly

"Of course he loves us, especially you. Those shithead villains did something to him and they'll pay for it with their lives." he said sharply. A letter was slid under the door. "Aizawa said to give this to you"said a female voice who they quickly identified as Mina. Bakugou grabbed the envelope and slid back into bed.

Inside was a letter. Addressed to ' Shochan and Kacchan'. " Todoroki whimpered again and Bakugou squeezed him as he began reading

 **Dear Shochan and Kacchan,**

 **I already know you seen the video. You know I'm not coming back, at least not as a hero. But I thought I'd give you some words I didn't say in the video. I love you, I always have and always will. I want to see you two become the greatest heroes of all time, for me.**

 **I'll see you soon enough**

 **I Love you**

 **Villain Deku~**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks since Midoriya went missing, 1 week since the video. and everything hurt . It was like a drastic change came over class 1-A and it showed. Midoriya's absence was felt and it was starting to take its toll on everybody who ever came in contact with the loving boy.

It started with Todoroki, gone was the boy who was slowly coming out of his shell and in its place was the Todoroki who first walked these halls, He never smiled. Never cried. Just sat there. He kept away from everyone, including Bakugou.

how could he look his lover in the face when he failed to keep the one they loved safe?

Bakugou on the other hand became more sensitive. He was alone with no one to comfort him. He knew Todoroki needed space, he knew he was hurting just as bad as him if not worse. But that didn't stop the heartbreak he felt. he already lost one boyfriend how was he supposed to cope with the loss of both? He didn't know the answer to that and soon the despair got twisted into anger. He exploded at anything and everyone. He, too, reverted back into his old self. An angry, irrational, monster who face felt permanently stuck in a sneer.

He couldn't face the mirror anymore.

Uraraka was fuming what was the point of all this training, all the blood, sweat and tears they've given to this God forsaken place if they couldn't even protect one of their own? Most days she felt like she was drifting through these halls but she tried not to let the emotional turmoil she was feeling show, she always tried to keep a smile on her face.

It's what deku would've done.

Kaminari cracked a few jokes here and there, but was otherwise silent. He grew away from the others. He trained his quirk all the time. Working on ways to shock the brain. If-no- when they gotten Midoriya back, he'd find out what really happened.

Kirishima tried so hard to cheer everyone up. He refused to let everyone fall down this rabbit hole. Most of the others were often quiet, Tried to smile, for him. Tried to pretend that their world didn't stop when they received word that the boy who smiled for free was gone.

Kirishima, sero, Mina and kaminari sat in a circle. They chatted about random mundane things, anything to keep the facade of normalcy going. it worked at least for a little while to the point even Kaminari chimed in. "Learn anything new, danki-bro?" Kirishima asked excitedly. It'd always be a mystery to them how he kept so happy. "Yeah but I don't think it's very helpful. It's still hella cool" kaminari said, voice becoming happier by the end.

"Oh? What is it" Mina said curiously, leaning in Kaminaris face.

"I can turn off the taste buds. I've done this to myself and it's just, everything's bland" He made a face at the end causing everybody around him to chuckle.

" Woah! You'd be able to eat stuff that's good for you without the bad taste." Sero laughs.

"Weirdo's" Jirou shook her head, sitting in the set in next to Kaminaris.

Aizawa walked in as everyone ran to their seat. "Today we'll be traing your quirks and give you guys an outlet I know it hasn't been easy but this is needed, since we haven't really been doing alot of hands on hero work. Everyone change into your gym clothes and go to gym gamma. "

"YES AIZAWA-SENSEI!" everyone shouted in unison. Everyone's there and dressed in about 20 minutes. They could smile, and laugh, and be happy and optimistic all they wanted. But that didn't change the dread and rage they felt. It was that rage that would fuel them. And that it did.

Bakugou blew up any and everything in his path, this he could do, he could work with fury and bitterness. Late at night when the despair threatened to take the last little bit of sanity he had left anger got him out of the bed in the morning. all that kept him going these days was his anger it was all he had left.

Todoroki burned things to the ground letting the flames dance around him before encasing what was left into Ice. Rocks became frozen dust. One of the few times he let his temper get the best of him. Uraraka floated rocks high into the air before letting them plummet to the ground . They shattered upon impact. Yaoyorozu created knifes and threw them, hitting her intended target every time.

Kaminari electrocuted the ground. Kirishima destroyed rocks with his fist, letting the pain, the uncertainty he only showed late at night with the moon as his only witness out.

Everyone used this training to let it all out. The pent up feeling that have been building over the last few weeks. They didn't stop until they were about to drop dead. Agony shot through their bodies but they didn't care. They honestly felt a little bit better, the burn let them know they were alive.

* * *

Kirishima, Toru, Jirou, and Ojiro sat in the common room. It was a quiet, evening. They sure got an earful from recovery girl early. "It's been pretty quiet and gloomy nowadays." Todu mumbled. "Yeah. Even though everyone's trying, it's just so hollow." Kirishima sighed from his spot on the couch. While the training did help a bit, they really just needed to bond. That's it! "You know what? We should have a movie night" Toru exclaimed, sitting up since she was laying on the floor. "That's, not a bad idea" Jirou said, sitting her book down. "What should we watch?" Kirishima asked excitedly.

Toru jumped up and grabbed the movie box. It was a small bin filled with different movies. "Hm, what about a comedy?" Ojiro suggested "Or a sci-fi" Kirishima adds "What about a horror. All the couples can cuddle and watch" Toru supplies. "That's a good idea, Bakugou and Todoroki need to be together. Maybe Bakugou will calm down" Jirou grumbled that last part. "Yeah! Why don't we split up to ask everyone? I'll take the first floor" Toru said while standing up. "Ok" the other three yelled in unison. Toru skips off. She stops at Todoroki's door and knocked three times. After a few minutes he answered "who is it. What do you want?" "It's Toru! We're having a movie night. Can you please come? If so could you ask Bakugou? He probably won't come if I ask him" Toru chirps….. "Okay, I'll see" Todoroki says flatly. "Kay, bye!" Toru skips down the hall. Todoroki stared at the door. He'd been distancing himself from everyone. He hasn't even had a real talk with katsuki in a week. His heart skipped a beat Deku would be so disappointed in him. He signed to himself as he flopped onto his bed and took out his phone.

 **What the fuck do you want icy hot?"**

Todoroki hummed to himself and felt his face stretch into a grin he missed his boyfriend.

 **rude, I'm your boyfriend, can't I just call to hear your voice?"**

 **"Shut the hell up and get to the point before I hang up"**

 **"Everyone's watching a movie later tonight and wants us to come."**

 **"So what? Why the fuck should we go?"**

 **"I miss you and it's unhealthy how much time we spent wallowing in misery Deku wouldn't want that for us. It'll be nice, we can even sleep in your room afterwards"**

Shoto could hear katsuki voice hitch at deku's name and he tried to quickly cover it up by talking over it **.**

 **"Whatever loser, meet me there in 15 minutes."**

Click

Bakugou and Todoroki both met in the common room with everyone else. They took the love seat like always, thought it felt a little bigger than usual they tried not to focus on the obvious reason why. "Movie time!" Mina and Toru sang. The movie itself was pretty nice. The jumpscares were great. Even Todoroki jumped and grabbed Bakugou. Then they watched a comedy, Everyone broke into laughing fits leaning on each other and temporarily forgetting the elephant in the room.

It felt good to let go and act their age and not feel the world on their shoulders. Around 11:30 the group disbursed once iida insisted that everyone go upstairs and get ready for bed.

Bakugou and Todoroki walked hand and hand back to bakugou room. Once there Bakugou tried to get in bed and ignore the other boy, A couple of hours of being with each other didn't take away weeks of hurt and stilted conversation.

Todoroki could feel bakugou pulling away and refused to let them go back to how they were.

Todoroki wrapped his arms around the other boy before he laid his forehead against his back.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, it wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to our relationship I just feel like I have failed you and deku, and I should have spoke to you about it but instead I pulled away" Todoroki laid all himself bare and hoped that it was enough.

Katsuki was silent for a couple of minutes before he spoke and he twisted his body so he could look Todoroki in the face.

"Tch you fucking idiot, you need to remember you aren't the only one who is feeling lost, you dont think im hurting? the little fucker who brought us together is gone and I didnt have anybody but myself and my fucking thoughts, you don't think we need each other right now? And stop with those shitty thoughts that you failed. you didn't fail jackshit because if you failed than that mean I failed and I never failed a day in my fucking life" Katsuki words was harsh but his face was soft he brought his hands up to Shoto's face to wipe the tear that escaped mismatch eyes and tilted his head.

he leaned in to meet shoto halfway for a Kiss that went against their usual way of kissing, Instead of rough and fighting for dominance it was soft and familiar, exploring and relearning each other.

Once they got their fill of each other bakugou let himself be vulnerable in the comfort and safety of their room. He rested his head on Todoroki's chest. "Why?" he asked quietly "Why did this have to happen? It hurts, so much" he whispered. Todoroki rubbed circles on his back "It'll be ok. It'll be just fine. Trust me, Deku never gave up on us and we won't give up on him. How about we go to the mall soon like old times?" Bakugou grunted sleepiness already working its magic on pulled him in closer and followed his lover under. Maybe some sleep would be good.

* * *

Don't do anything dumb and do not fail us" Shigaraki warned while thrusting a small ear piece into Midoriya's hand. "When your done, hit this button and Kurogiri will come get you" Midoriya grinned at him " yeah, yeah I know. I won't do anything dumb. But to be honest, when have I ever?" Shigaraki gave him a unconvinced look. "If anything, you need to be worried about first ask questions later over there" he made a vague hand gesture to toga, who was spinning around on a rolling chair.

"Come on izuku, time to go" Kurogiri said while creating a portal for him to walk through. Midoriya waved to everyone as he entered into the purple mist. When he emerged he found himself in a dark alley. He pulled his hood over his head as a gentle breeze caressed him. "What a lovely day" he sighed to himself as he walks out onto the street. It was his first day of freedom since this whole ordeal started but unfortunately he wasn't here to relax, he was here on a mission.

He took a look around, It was a quiet little street filled with life. Kids were playing on the playground, singing and laughing without a care in the world. Midoriya smiled to himself and kept walking until he made it to his destination a small tea shop with wide open windows. There wasn't many people in there. He texted toga his location and went up to the counter "Can I have a caramel tea and strawberry cake?" Midoriya asked the lady at the counter. "Of course, that'll be 100 yen" the lady said kindly. Midoriya handed her the money before he turned to sit down. Unfortunately He crashes into somebody. He yells, jumping back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" A girl with brown hair asked in a panic. "That must've hurt" quibbed another girl to the right of the brunette. Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. fuck midoriya thought he quickly straightened up "Oh, ah. I'm fine. No worries"! Midoriya said quickly, waving his hands around to prove a point "ah, good" Tsuyu said looking at him. Midoriya quickly walked away and sat in a seat by the window. It was a pretty autumn afternoon. "Here you go honey" the lady said, placing a cup of tea and a small cake on the table. "Ah thank you." He waved. Out the Corner of his eye, he could see the two girls sit right behind him. How easy it would be to walk over and talk to them, let them help him, but he couldn't, he needed to gain the villains trust, and he had a feeling that this was a test. Ugh. He didn't want to but he had to do what was expected of him until he was able to break free and return to his friends. he just hoped when this was all over they would forgive him.

"Did you hear his voice tsu? It sounded just like deku's!" Uraraka half whispered "Yeah, and his eyes are the same as well" Tsuyu mumbled. They were suspecting him. "Zukun~!" An ash-blond girl practically sang all while skipping into the shop before plopping down into the seat across the table. Midoriya groaned as he heard loud whispers behind him. "Himo-chan, I swear to God" he growled. He could see the twinkle in her eyes and and he knew he was right it had been a test to see if he'll break.

Toga giggled before reaching across the table for the cake and stabbing it with a fork. "We should go to the park, it's pretty packed today" she said through a mouthful of cake. Midoriya muttered unhappily under his breath but said nothing else he knew that was the signal to start the operation. "Let's go" Midoriya said after finishing his tea. He had a job to do.

The both of them stood up and exit the shop knowing they were being followed by the girls who quickly got up to keep pace with them. Good they were banking on it. When they arrived at the park, take in their surroundings and are immediately hit with the smell of food and the sound of laughter. It was so peaceful. But that wouldn't last.

Bombs.

They were there to plant bombs. And bombs they planted, One in the tree over the park entrance. One hidden in the playground. One under a picnic table. One under a patch of grass, and one under a rock by the back entrance. "You ready" Toga asked jumping up and down. The hair that escaped her buns dancing around her pretty face. "One more thing" he mumbled. Next to the girls stood none other than Bakugou and Todoroki, he could see them pointing at him and whispering furiously.

Looking right at them, Midoriya lowered his hood just enough to let a hint of forest green eyes show. Forgive me he prays before he gently caressed Toga face and leans in and kiss her right in front of his boyfriends. He quickly pulled away "It was just to prove a point, don't think anything of it" He hissed before pulling his hood over his eyes again. When he looked back, the look on their faces was crumpled in disbelief. They were broken. Good. Toga took his hand and led them away from the park and pressed the button that was about to change his life forever,

3..

2..

1..

The park went up in flames and deafening explosions roared over the screams of civilians. By the time the smoke cleared and everybody was accounted for and taken out of harm's way the greenette and Blonde were nowhere to be found.

Forgive me…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Midoriya smiled wistfully at the most important thing that he had left in his possession, a photo of him and his boys. He missed them something fierce, four weeks and two days were more than enough for him to ache for the other parts of his heart and he was determined to get back to them come hell or high water. Deku could barely make out the photo through his tears but he wiped them away and picked the photo off his nightstand to place in his jacket for tomorrow, he was going out and seeing them no matter what the league of villains said or did to him. they could turn the world against him, wire his brain against everything it's ever known but they couldn't stop him from loving them.

"I'll be there shortly, don't you guys worry." after placing it in a hidden part of his jacket midoriya climbed into his bed with a smirk on his face. After a nearly two weeks of preparations, he would finally be able to see his loved one's faces. He wondered if they will be just as ecstatic. He drifted off into slumber

Midoriya sat on his bed, all his carefully laid tactics and ideas spread out against gray sheets. once he was sure that the villains had let their guard down he asked simply for a book and pen in order to keep his thoughts in order, what they didn't know was as soon as he could he listed each of their quirks, their weaknesses and strengths, and whatever else he thought could help.

they chose the wrong person to kidnap.

Midoriya needed a plan he couldn't just waltz out in public without any covering who knows what could happen with him now being listed as a missing person and to the heroes a potential villain.

He sat there brainstorming until he came up with the brilliant idea of sneaking around the mall, he knew that class 1-A spent hours in the mall together and deku often liked to drag his boyfriends there to see the latest all might gear releases, yeah that could work! Midoriya jumped off the bed, walking over towards his closet. Opening the doors he quickly grabbed an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweats. Once dressed midoriya threw on his iconic red sneakers he knew he was taking a big risk wearing them but he couldn't part with them, they reminded him of home.

Now the hard part he then made his way to the open bar, where shigaraki and kurogiri were organizing an attack on UA, they stopped and regarded him suspiciously when they saw his attire. "and where do you do think you're going "shigaraki questioned as midoriya walked to the door, he quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference "Gonna go wander the mall for a while, The kids from school often hung out there and I need to get a reading on how their handling the sudden loss of one of their own." both of the villains eyed him for a couple of seconds before Kurogiri smirked and dismissed him. midoriya was gone before he could even finish waving him off.

Midoriya made sure to keep his hoodie low that way no one could see his face, his glowing green eye being the only visible thing amongst the black shadow cast from his hoodie. it was a quick train ride and a walk to the mall something he've done a hundred times but usually with a feisty blonde grumbling under his breath and a two toned redhead on either side of him.

Entering through the food court with his boyfriends on his mind midoriya roamed the mall. He felt like could finally breathe since this whole fiasco started. No villains to be on guard against, no conflicting thoughts circulating his brain and no reason to put a mask up, on this Saturday he was just a face in a crowd. the gentle buzz of the town folk around him making him feel fuzzy and warm. He thought about how easy it would be for him to run away right now, he could just run to the police or U.A, but he didn't. Why? He didn't really know, maybe he just didn't want anything to do with the hero world anymore, What did they do to help him when he was strapped to a table, sobbing for help? Nothing they did absolutely nothing. Or a little voice whispered in the back of his mind maybe you are scared that they won't accept a tarnished version of the boy they used to know. He froze when that thought popped up gaining dirty looks around him for stopping in the middle of the crowd. what would they do when this was all over, how would his friends act? but most importantly would shoto and Kacchan still want him?

He tried to calm his racing heart he didn't want to panic all it would do is hinder him there would be time to worry about the future later all he could do now was focus on the present, with that thought he continued his lap around the mall After walking into his fourth store a couple came in after him. He didn't pay them any mind quickly dismissing them,But he froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into going to this dump, What's the point of coming to this shitty mall anyway it's not like anything fucking changes."

he could hear the pout in kacchan voice and he felt tears start to gather but they didn't fall until he heard the reply.

"Being cooped up inside our rooms or holed up at the gym isn't actually considered healthy despite what you might have read in your all might daily subscriptions." Shoto shot back in a mocking tone.

Midoriya knew his face was red due to the effort of him not trying to let any sound escape out of trembling lips, but God his boyfriends were right there! He spent all this time dreaming of seeing their face again and they were behind him arguing as usual, he didn't need to turn around to see shoto fingers laced with kacchan, while kacchan would grumble and curse he never once dropped either of their hands whenever they reached out for his. While he pretended he was above PDA, out of the three of them he thrived the most out of casual touches.

He wanted to jump in their arms, and let them take all his worries away, let Kacchan curse and shout all he want in between hot kisses and let even hotter hands skim his body for injuries, he wanted shoto to hug him from behind sandwiching him in between the loves of his life while murmuring in his ear how much they missed and loved him and how they were so worried all while cool arms would be wrapped around his waist. and in a perfect story, he would.

But this is not a fairy-tale.

So as nonchalantly as he could he grabbed two items off the nearest clothing rack and made his way to the cash register, as much as he wanted to be with his boyfriends but he felt himself shying away, he didn't know what they thought of him after what happened at the park but he couldn't face them while that was still raw and open in everyone's mind. Just seeing them was enough, or at least that's what he told himself.

Once he paid he made his way to the bathroom to quickly change and discard what he already had on. He took a look at what he managed to grab off the clothing rack, all that he knew was that it was in the medium section of the clothes dividers and he had prayed that it would be enough. And he nearly fell over with what he saw. he had accidentally grabbed a mini skirt with tiny prints of All might name all over it and a jacket with all might name across the back in his signature ,

Gosh darn it, He'll just have to grit his teeth and cope with it. He quickly changed and discarded the old clothes in the nearest bin before throwing his hoodie on and walking calmly to the entrance. But the universe wasn't on his side today because as he was walking out the entrance of the mall he heard a harsh voice yell out "hey fucker in the all might hoodie we have some questions for you" deku didn't even dignify Kacchan with a response he just ran.

He tried to think back to what he might have done to catch their attention but he quickly threw it out his mind to think about later when he wasn't running for his life . He run through the crowd trying to keep his hoodie from falling and dodging different civilians. He sent a silent thanks to whoever was listening that stealth was apart of training at U.A and that he passed it with flying colors.

He jumped on the first train sitting in the station and breathe a sigh of relief when he realized he couldn't hear shouts, nor could he see spiky blond or messy bi colored hair. he started to slowly relax when the train was rolling off the tracks until he saw a tanned hand, a very familiartan hand prying the doors open while todoroki walked through the opening katsuki was providing and approached him. he knew he was trapped, he couldn't run nor could he fight because he'll risk giving up who he really was so he sat there quietly and hoped that it would pass quickly and painlessly.

"It seems we have a problem sir, you see our boyfriend of two years has been missing for the past month and the last time we saw him he was causing destruction in the local park and I'm sure you know where his at because only deku has a scar tracing his inner thigh to his ankle and only deku have B.K and T.S initialed on the back of his shoes, so mind telling us what the fuck is going on deku?"

Deku tensed,of course, how could he have forgotten about their names being on the back of his shoes, they had brought him brand new red sneakers with their name initialed on it for their 2nd anniversary. Even worse the scar. he should have known that would call their attention and of course they would know it so well.

He got it on his first mission with them, they held his hand when he almost bleed out and kissed the scar that added to the perfect imperfection known as Midoriya Izuku.

When he didn't dignify them with a answer and stubbornly kept his head down, He heard a growl and than felt a hand close around his wrist to yank him out his seat and another to lift him out of his chair by his waist and slam him against the train wall automatically leading him to wrap his legs around the waist and arch his back to lessen the impact.

Oh this was bad, he had hidden himself near the back of the train to blend in with the crowd since he knew people wouldn't look twice at him but now that plan was backfiring badly, because nobody was paying the three any attention and even if they did get curious, all they would see was the other two boys broader and taller frames pressed shoulder to shoulder and not for the first time deku cursed his short stature he was well and truly hidden from view.

" He asked your dumb ass a simple question deku, why are you just waltzing around the mall and the park like your ass isn't considered missing, like the heroes wont arrest your ass on sight? And here kacchan leaned in close till they were nearly nose to nose " why haven't you contacted us huh? we been worried sick about you especially after the stupid letter you sent and the first time we see you again your kissing some blonde bitch and blowing up parks now"?

Deku didn't know what to do, he knew he could fight the hold that katsuki had him on but than he'll still have to fight to get through them both and he wasn't ready for that just yet, he was outnumbered and he couldn't risk injuring himself.

He had bigger battles to face.

Deku took a deep breath before he set his jaw and looked into the faces of the two men he loved the most.

"You both have the right to be pissed with me, I've done some pretty messed up things that hurt you both but I need you both to trust that I know what I'm doing" he pleaded.

"How could we trust that you're not lying to us, or hell that you are even the same boy we fall for, why should we trust you?" todoroki questioned him.

"I can't tell you what's going on but all I could tell you is that I love you, I have always loved you both and I wished I didn't have to do this but I have no choice, forgive me once this is all over, once I end this."

With that he did what he wanted to do since he saw them in the mall: he kissed katsuki hard and broke one wrist free to grab todoroki face closer as well so he could kiss him senseless too. He knew they were pissed and they had every right to be but he couldn't risk them. they were too precious to him he'll make it all up to them once he had the chance.

Once he got his fill of them both he looked them in the face and told them this

"Get stronger not for me but for each other, If I can't get out of this you both need to lean on each other. because the next time I see you It'll be on the battlefield and I will not go easy on either of you." Deku said seriously but the hands caressing their faces spoke of something entirely different than his words implied.

With one last peck he uncrossed his legs and quickly grabbed katsuki head and bashed it against todoroki's before using 8 percent to roundhouse kicked both of them before they could get their wits together enough to fight back. He quickly pressed the earpiece that the league gave him to automatically have a portal opened back to the base from where ever he was, it was for emergencies only, since kurogiri portals only lasted 4 minutes if he wasn't there to sustain them.

He calmly let the darkness engulf him and the last thing he saw was todoroki cradling kacchan limp body to his chest protectively.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Bakugou woke up with a serious headache the past month had taken a huge toll on the hero to be, between worrying about Deku who he still can't believe was able to overpower them both like that, repairing his relationship with Todoroki and trying to keep on top of his school work, he was exhausted and pushed beyond his limits.

He opened his eyes just a bit to look at the clock on his nightstand. 10:10 am, he still had time before he had to be anywhere. He closed his eyes again contemplating whether or not to get out of bed. It was early, but he needed to eat. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. While he really didn't want to, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Sho-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that his boyfriend was no longer snoring next to him like the night before.

in fact once he realized where he was a cold chill went through his back. he was in his own room, But how? He had gone to sleep with Todoroki sleeping peacefully next to him in the other boy's room. Now he was alone in his room as if the night before never happened there wasn't even a hint that another body slept next to him.

He turned to look at the clock to see if maybe Todoroki had to be anywhere this early, it read 10:30 am. Bakugou got up from his bed and walked out to the hallway. It was way too quiet to be normal. Time seemed to be moving slowly and all at once as Bakugou walked aimlessly around the dorms. Where was everybody? Wasn't it usually so much louder and, well ya know full of people? The eerie silence was killing him. " Where the fuck are you guys?" Bakugou called, slightly annoyed. No response. " If this is some dumb prank I don't think it's very funny" The hallways were so quiet he could hear a pin drop from across the dorms."When I find you guys I swear to all might I'm gonna kill you all." The silence remained. With one last look around he made his way to his boyfriend's room.

The walk there didn't make the sick feeling in his gut go away. It seemed to grow the closer he got to shoto's room. People's doors were wide open, revealing that no one was in their dorms. When he finally got to todoroki's room he knocked furiously on his door " Shoto open the damn door" Silence. Fear and anger took over the blond as he kicked the door open. The roomlike he feared was empty.. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed running into the hallway looking around, trying to understand what exactly was happening. He ran all the way downstairs to the common room, nothing. As he made his way to the front door determined to get answers, he spotted a large box out of the corner of his eye, and as he got closer to inspect it he noticed his name written across the box in a hauntingly familiar chicken scratch. He walked over to it, his stomach turning as he approached it. Picking it up he walked back to the couches in the common room, placing it on the ground before sitting right in front of it. He slowly removed the lid to reveal a mess of red and white at the bottom. His heart sank as all the color in his face drained. shaking hands reached in to pull out the severed head of shoto Todoroki. His boyfriend's severed head was in his hands. He felt grief start to wrap it's disgusting hands around his throat as he looked into cloudy Heterochromia eyes that stared unblinkingly back into wet and teary red ones. " shoto no, please no" he rasped, voice barely above a whisper. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to look at what remained of his lover. "Why-" he hiccuped " first deku and now you?" A wail made it's way past trembling lips " I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna be alone" he repeated over and over again as he clutched the head to his chest. 

"what's wrong Kacchan?" A voice inquired from in front of him. "Kacchan doesn't like his gift?"  
The blonde's head snapped up in hope when he realized it was Deku that was speaking until his brain finally pieced together what he heard and was seeing. His gaze slowly followed the sight laid out before him eager to take it all in but scared at what he'll find. Long legs he spent hours kissing and worshiping was encased in their signature red sneakers, crossed over one another in that familiar pose he seen a hundred times before. Deku sat on the couch before him looking like a fucking wet dream come true. the all might sweater he always wore to bed covered broad shoulders and barely covered thick thighs.  
But as his gaze finally made it to Deku's face his joy at seeing his other boyfriend quickly turned to horror when he realized what was being cradled in those arms, the rest of Todoroki .  
Bakugou backed up as much as possible almost toppling the couch over in his haste to get away dropping the head that he was holding tightly in his arms.

The green haired boy cocked his head to the side all faux innocence " I thought kacchan missed me. I even got you a gift. Don't you like it?" Midoriya said as he pointed to the head that katsuki dropped in his haste to get away. he slowly got off the couch and laid Todoroki body down caressing the corpse lovingly before he slowly glided his way to Katsuki.

"N-no! Stay the fuck back you little shit" The words felt like ash in his mouth. The boy in front of him plopped himself down on Katsuki's lap before leaning in close, the moment eerily similar to mornings spent with Deku teasing Bakugou about how he never let them leave the bed without one cuddle session between all three, and todoroki lying next to the blonde so deku can steal kisses from them both from his perch.

The blond tried to blow away the crazed lunatic that was supposed be his boyfriend, but to no avail as his quirk refused to work, he tried to fight off deku but in his panicked and grief driven state he was sloppy and no match for the smirking boy holding him down.

With one forearm pressing down on Bakugou's windpipe, Deku reached behind him to pull out a knife. "oh Kacchan you should have known it'll have always ended this way, weak people can't protect the ones they claim to love."

Before he knew it that same blade was plunged were Deku's forearm was just resting. Bakugou choked on the scream he tried to push out past the agony he was feeling.

'Katsuki!' He could faintly hear somebody calling out to him but from where? Please he begged to whoever the fuck was listening don't let it end like this…..

KATSUKI WAKE UP"

Just than Bakugou's eyes flew open and he shot up out of bed. He grasped his chest fighting to get air into his lungs. A dream. Was it a dream? oh, thank God " Suki are you alright? it took almost five minutes of me shaking you to get a response" His head snapped to the side to meet a pair of worried gray and blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around him so fast that they almost fell of the bed but he didn't care shoto was here . " sho.." He said burying his nose into todoroki's shoulder. "

Wanna talk about it?" Todoroki asked wrapping his hands around the blond. Bakugou suddenly stiffened in his arms. " fuck I.. I had a fucking nightmare about you and deku" Todoroki kept quiet but tightened his arms around him to let him know he was listening so he continued. " It was so quiet like no one was there. But then there was this box. It said it was for me, so I opened it,"Bakugou took a deep breath " It was your head. Inside the box was your head. He killed you and then gave you to me. When he saw I didn't like the gift he- he" he gritted his teeth and admitted the part that scared him the most " He told me that I wasn't strong enough to protect you both and than he killed me."

He felt Todoroki's grip tighten on him as wet drops hit his neck. Was he crying? "shit." bakugou startled, Todoroki rarely cursed "I'm so sorry that you had to face that, I'm sorry that we are going through this, none of this should be happening" Todoroki said in a wavering voice.

Bakugou backed up so he could cup the duel haired boy's face. His heart broke at the sight of Todoroki crying. "Stop that," He said as he wiped tears away from his face." There wasn't anything you could have done to prevent the nightmare from happening and there wasn't shit we could have done to prevent the nerd from being taken. All we could do is plan to get our boy back, and I don't give a shit whether we have to do it kicking and screaming we will get him back so don't start beating yourself up over it" Bakugou gave him a stern look before he buried his face into his chest. " Now let's go back to sleep, peacefully" He added that last part to calm the last few jittery nerves in his body. Todoroki gave him a soft smile before laying them both down and drifting off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Text

Todoroki scrolled aimlessly through his phone. It had become a habit. After what had happened after the first week of Midoriya's disappearance, he used his phone a lot more in hopes of getting more information about his loved one, whether it was through a text, a alert,anything. he held out that midoriya would reach out to them.

Around them the class was talking in low murmurs and packing up to head to the dorms, Kirishima had kept up the once a week movie nights to keep everybody hope alive but it was becoming harder and harder to hold out faith that things would get better.

Todoroki could see bakugou heading his way and it brought a smile to his face to see him arguing with mineta, it became routine for them to walk to the dorms together and pick one or the other room to sleep in. Bakugou admitted he slept better when they were together and that he wasn't used to sleeping alone ever since they all got together. even if all three of them couldn't sleep together because endeavor often forced him home for his "specialized training" he at least always had deku to lay with.

God just thinking of deku hurt, it's been two months since he's been missing, and two weeks since that fateful day on the only people who knew about the incident were All might and aizawa and that was only to make sure the incident didn't get out to the media. Bakugou and todoroki had agreed to keep it under wraps from their classmates.

somethings were better left untold.

As he turned back to his seat a strange sense of deja vu passed over him because as he looked down he could see his screen turned black for a minute before a video popped up. He could see people gathering around him. Small groups formed around the class and he could already sense Bakugou behind him.

In the video Midoriya was sitting on a chair. Dressed in a suit with black gloves. He had a red tie tied perfectly around his neck .He glowered at the camera.

"Did ya miss me, U.A?" A mischievous look was on his handsome face, but not the playful one they were used too. "I've missed you! It's been so long since we've seen each other. I've seen some of you guys recently but that wasn't **enough.** " he curled his lip at the camera. "I can't wait to see you all again! To see your blood spill.. **I'm coming for you, just you wait~** "

The video ended but his phone did not return to the original screen. It instead showed a clock. Counting down from 1 hour. Todoroki began to shake he never saw the phone hit the ground, never registered bakugou cursing fate, the Gods, the heroes, hell even himself.

because what type of world was this if even good, honest people like midoriya wasn't safe?

Todoroki wanted to laugh so this is what he meant when he said they would meet again on the battlefield.

"If I can't get out of this, you both need to lean on each other"

Around them the class were in a uproar trying to figure out what the clock meant and what they should do.

Just then, Aizawa came in. "I'm gonna assume you all seen the video" he deadpanned "The schools on lockdown. We have pros all around the building, and i rather you all sit in the gym and let us handle it but" and he sighed before grumbling out " but since I know you problem children I know you won't just sit around and wait, so consider this a lesson on life or death. I need you all to gear up in case things go sideways, the people you are facing have no problem killing children or torturing them. I need you all to be on your guard and don't go looking for a fight. But most importantly look out for each other, when you are on the field you must always look out for your partners that is the making of a true hero." with that said Aizawa turned his back and walked away. He silently sent a prayer that they were doing the right thing and that he wasn't sending anybody to their deaths.

With those words hanging in the air Class 1-A took one last look around at who was standing next to them and prayed that they would still be there tomorrow. It was unnerving knowing you might not live to see the next day.. They were used to villains all the times, it wasn't anything new. But It was the fact that it was one of their own that they were going against, knowing what was gonna happen and having to lie in wait for the first strike, that was the part that sent chills down their back.

Sharing one last look they all nodded at each other and disbursed. They had a battle to equip for.

Bakugou and todoroki had slipped off to their rooms to grab their costumes and prepare, they helped each other with their gear, the silence only broken by the shuffling of feet and sound of zippers. Without one word said between them they set off to spend a few moments together, and felt that it was fitting that it be held in the last of the trio's room: Deku's dorm. nobody's been in it since the day he went missing and neither boy had the heart to lie in there, they knew one waft of sheets that smelled like mint and cologne and they would fall apart.

For the first time in weeks, Todoroki allowed himself to be completely vulnerable and breakdown. He hugged Bakugou's torso. "No, no nonono" his voice came out strangled. Bakugou was also crying. "Those fuckers are gonna pay tonight" he said through clenched teeth.

Todoroki wanted to say so many things to bakugou, wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how him and izuku were the best things that ever happened to him and he wouldn't be who he was without them. But when he looked into red eyes the words wouldn't come out, in his mind they sounded too much like goodbye. Instead he laid his forehead against katsuki's and closed his eyes. After tonight everything would change.

Bakugou took a glance at the all might clock hanging above messy sheets, a stupid thing he ranted about to whoever would listen but secretly loved. he could almost hear deku's voice now teasing him in that breathy tone he always adopted around his boys.

You've gotten soft kacchan, the old kacchan would have burned it down already if he hated it so much ...

30 minutes left.

"Promise me you won't leave my side, I don't give a flying fuck what happens out there, unless it's to get our deku back I need you to stay where we can protect each other.. Got it?" Bakugou angled todoroki face towards him and made sure he seen how serious he was and, for todoroki eyes only, how terrified he was of the outcome.

Todoroki nodded before he leaned in and kissed katsuki for what felt like the last time. and slowly got up pulling bakugou up with him, with their fingers laced they headed for the door.

they never seen the clock tick down to 0.

forgive me once this is all over, once I end this…...


	7. Chapter 7

DELAWARE SMASH"

Todoroki felt like everything was moving slow and all at once, all around him his classmates were fighting a losing battle against the league of villains, exhaustion was making them sloppy and the only thing keeping them on their feet was pure adrenaline. Even him and bakugou was fighting against their hardest enemy : Deku.

Punch. Blocked, kick, retreat.

Todoroki ducked just in time to avoid a hit that would have knocked him clean out, his eyes tracked the green lightning flashing around their boyfriend, and saw out the corner of his eye as katsuki barely avoided a roundhouse kick to the throat. Deku hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't going easy on them, his intentions were tokill. Wide green eyes watched their every move a cold look of calculation on deku's handsome face.

" Izuku please" Todoroki pleaded " just come back to UA, come back to us, we don't care about what you've done we could work through this." Shoto could see deku's eyes widen at the use of his name before his face quickly went back to a blank stare.

"It's not that simple" deku murmured " it was never that simple." he quickly got back into his fighting stance signaling to them that he wasn't going down without a fight.

Bakugou and Todoroki stiffened, this was nothing like the Times they spared with him deku was using full power with intent to kill .

"Fine you shitty nerd if you don't wanna come back on your own we'll fucking drag you back" bakugou snarled and both him and Todoroki attacked at the same time.

They both was using everything in their power to wear deku down, for every hit deku bloc, another was right there to try again, to an outsider all they saw was fire ice and green lightning blurring together and nobody dared to intervene, this was their battle to fight.

Todoroki forced deku on the offense twisting and Turning his body to avoid ice trapping him. every punch was felt harder than ever, creating craters in walls and rips in their gear.

"Give it up Todoroki, the fire and ice show was real cute but it's time to end this." deku smirked he admitted silently to himself that he had taken a lot of damage,blood ran down one side of his face blinding him and his fingers on his left hand as completely done for, he had to finish this and quickly.

"That's funny," Todoroki panted, his torso was covered in bruises and blood ran from various wounds not to mentioned Bakugou had taken a beaten as well his ankle had got fucked up and he was covered in nasty bruises. "I was thinking the same thing, now Katsuki!"

Deku hadn't realized they been matching him step for step and unknowingly leading him right into their trap.

When deku had turned his head to see how best to avoid the explosion he knew was coming he wasn't expecting to see todoroki also running at him as well, and flinched when he realized that the both of them had erupted a wall of fire surrounding all three of them and he knew he wasn't getting out easily. He tried to reason with them, despair threatening to make him blackout, even if he could get out, the fire would lick away his armor like nothing, and if the fire didn't take em out the lack of oxygen will.

"You both know this won't end well so don't be stupid" deku growled, his vision was getting hazy around the the edges.

"We told you before we aren't going without you, and if all three of us gotta go down than so be it" todoroki rasped out he had fallen to his knees by this point.

"Yeah stupid fucking deku, you couldn't predict this one could ya?" Kacchan's smug voice rung out he was still standing but the fire was soon going to have him down as well.

Midoriya could hear the screams and shouts from both sides trying to bust them out.

"We love you midoriya, and all we want is for you to come home to us" todoroki had crawled to him and was holding his hand out to him.

And deku was bewildered, after everything he put them through here they were still trying, willing to go down with him instead of moving on, never once quitting on him like others before them.

"I'm so fucked up, how could you still want me?" deku choked out his tears wasn't helping with him not being able to breathe.

"Yeah we're fucking damaged, but we couldnt do this without you izuku." bakugou was leaning against shoto his hand laced with his and his eyes were dangerously low.

"We aren't going anywhere, if we are who you choose." todoroki had grabbed deku's hand. His eyes pleaded with him to make the right choice.

Deku felt himself hit the floor, and his hand gave one last squeeze before he gave them a small and shaky smile.

"You both have always been my first choice." their hazy outline was the last thing he saw before the darkness took over.


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah I kinda forgot I had this account so here, take this double update. You can find this on ao3 under the same name, as all updates will appeare there first. Chapter 9 is still in production.**

* * *

Izuku felt himself fading in and out of consciousness, sometimes in his few moments of clarity he'll recall hearing the sound of sobbing and others a strange muttering sound as if somebody was straining to get the words out. Though he was never able to understand who they were or what they were saying.

When he finally managed to fight his way to consciousness he woke up to the sound of a monitor steady beating in his head. It wasn't until he tried to move his hands did he realize that one hand was handcuffed to the bed and the other one was being cradled under a head of spiky blond hair. It didn't make for a very comfortable sleeping position but it was better than waking up in a jail cell.  
"Ka-kacchan?" It came out low and he cleared his throat and tried again a little louder. It felt like he was forcing the words through sandpaper, his throat felt so dry.  
Katsuki jolted once he registered it was izuku that was calling him, his breath hitched and he wanted to do so many things when he saw those wide green eyes staring back at him. He wanted to curse and shake him, wanted to kiss and hug the living shit out of the Nerd, because God it been a hard journey getting deku back and with a sigh he knew it was about to get even more complicated and hard but they would be okay. they had to be.

So Katsuki settled on gently reaching up and tilting deku head down and kissing his forehead.  
" So I see your dumbass finally decided to join the living again."  
Katsuki didn't even flinch when he felt tears hit his chest and when he heard deku start to sob he didn't even pause in giving deku all the love and comfort he had.  
"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I put you through hell, and where is shochan? I need you both to know I'm sorry I love you both I'm sorry, I'm sorry I messed up, I Messed up,"  
Deku sobbed into his Kacchan shirt, he needed them to know he appreciated the effort they made and wanted to make it up to them he didn't care how.

" Hey! Quit all that fucking blubbering nobody is mad at you okay? Shouto," here Katsuki tensed before giving a sigh " Shouto is resting up right now he came by earlier and will be back soon." The words was harsh but they were said in a soft voice.

Izuku blinked away tears. Maybe he should go back to sleep while he waited for Shouto he was just so tired but he didn't want to close his eyes in case this was a dream. He looked up at katsuki and tilted his head to silently ask for some affection and with a small smile Katsuki leaned in and kissed him softly before getting up. "I'm gonna go make a call. I'll be back in a sec." he got up and made his way to the door, he took one last look at Izuku before leaving. Izuku sighed. He looked at his hand cuffed arm again. What was going to happen to him? Were they gonna arrest him? He'd get kicked out of UA. Even if it's for a day.

He glanced at the bedside table. On it, cards from all his classmates and a vase filled with flowers sat. He picked up two dolls. One was shouto in his hero costume, the other was Katsuki. He hugged them tightly.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. " I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" he mumbled over and over again. He'd never become a hero without his boyfriends. Everything he trained for over the past two years would go to waste. It was suddenly hard to breath and his throat felt unbearably tight. He was only half aware of the quirk canceller around his neck. He heard the door open but paid it no mind.

" Izuku" Izuku looked up to see All might and Aizawa looking at him. Katsuki and Shouto were behind them. He looked back down at the dolls. He felt too ashamed to even look at them. " You've been unconscious for a week. Do you remember what happened?" aizawa asked.

" I remember fighting with kacchan and shochan before everything went black, then I woke up here." he mumbled, still not looking up from the toys in his lap. There was strange gurgling sounds coming from across the room. Curiosity overpowered his shame. as he lifted his head to stare. He was very surprised to find the noises coming from Shouto.

Aizawa hummed. " We're going to need to question you, but for now we'll let you spent some time with your loved ones." All might's face faltered to one of pain "Because you are a villain by law, we need to handcuff you and stop your quirk for safety reasons." everyone in the room looked pained and sadden at those words. The two of them left the room, leaving Katsuki, Shouto, and Izuku alone.

" What happened while I was gone?" Izuku questions, trying to lighten the mood. They moved from the doorway to the side of his bed. Shouto pressed his none restrained hand against his face and kissed it gently.

" Well," Katsuki hesitated and only started talking again once Shouto nodded. "Shouto almost completely lost his voice. its not good for him to talk, but he hasn't been listening." Katsuki took a look at deku grief stricken face and tried to quickly change the subject.

"I see you got ponytail's dolls."

Izuku blinked at him and almost if he was in a daze, Izuku slowly moved his hand down from Shouto face to gently touch his throat, it didn't escape his notice that shouto didn't even flinch. " Why?" he asked softly, "why can't he talk?" And his eyes watered up as his saw Shouto and katsuki quickly glance at each other again as if having a silent conversation before Katsuki ran his hands through his hair.

" Shouto suffered a shit ton of damage more than either one of us did his vocal cords got damaged because of him screaming to be heard over the fire after me and you passed out, it doesn't fucking help that icy hot is more sensitive to the heat than normal shitty people, he need to heal up before he could even think about talking without pain."

Shouto gave him a bittersweet smile before he reached forward and caressed his face trying in his own way to comfort him. But it didn't stop deku from dropping his hand in shock, from the tears that slowly made their way down his pale face and from a wail clawing its way out, faintly he could hear the heart monitor going crazy. " So this is my fault? I knew it, I knew I Wasn't worth saving. Why did you guys fight for me?" he couldn't see through his tears but he could make out the blurry forms of Katsuki and Shouto rushing out of their seats to comfort him, but he didn't want to be comforted he wanted to _hurt_ , why couldn't they see that he was nothing but poison? That he was a fuck up?

Shouto made a noise of alarm and tried to gently pet at green curls but it only made him sob even harder and he tried to curl up around himself. He tried to get away from the two of them but he couldn't move much. " N-no!" shouto half shouted. True to Katsuki's word, he sounded strained. fresh tears spilled down his face as he grabbed onto Izuku "I lo-lost you once." his voice sounded terrible and shaky. Katsuki's patted his hair to calm him down. izuku locked eyes with Shouto and he slowly uncurled before throwing his arm around shoto and pecked kisses along his tear stained face and ignored his tears that were slowly falling as well, he could feel katsuki holding them both and alternately kissing both of their head.

He cleared his throat and whispered " what's going to happen with the league of villains? And me? And is my mom okay?"

" The league is gone, We have no fucking clue where they disappeared it's like they never existed. and your mom is fine. she's a little shaken up by everything and should be here soon." Katsuki clenched his fist in frustration " they left a letter saying they would be back soon, Those dumb fucks think they have a right to see you after all that's happened. Their lucky I can't kill each and everyone one of them!" Midoriya nodded. despite all they put him through, he'd kinda grown to like them. They were, like he said in the video so long ago, his family. He loved them. He couldn't help it.

But it didn't mean a huge part of him didn't resent them for the hell they put him through and if given the chance he'll make them pay for what they put him through and taken him from, ten folds.

"And me? What's going to happen to me" he whispered fearfully. He was terrified of the answer, but he felt his face being lifted and the softest kiss was laid on his chapped lips.

"Right now they are still deciding on how to handle your situation but we all know with all might on our side how could we lose?" Todoroki grumbled out, deku could see it was physically exhausting to even say that and it must have been putting a huge strain for the bi colored hair boy to say the few words he had been mumbling.

Shouto saw his face and frowned. " You love us?" he squeaked, katsuki has moved closer and gently kissed the warmer side of Shouto letting his hands rest on both of them.

"More than either of you know" deku murmured. He grabbed katsuki and shouto hands and kissed them each, admiring the contrast of his tanned scarred hands and their paler ones.

Kasuki fingers were thicker more callous since his hands had to handle the explosions and shouto's were long and graceful like a piano player and there was his crooked and short, broken and strong but they fit so perfect and well together.

Just like them.


	9. Chapter 9

Izuku felt the harsh metal of the quirk canceller handcuffs rub against his wrist as he was led through the winding halls. With every step, he felt his gut twist and knot. He wanted to puke. After nearly 2 weeks in the hospital, he was finally ready to attend his trial. He knew what he was going to do. While he was in the hospital, All Might had come in and gone over everything with him. Izuku was nervous, of course, he was, but he had learned how to hide in the past month or so.

The officer pushed the door open and lead him to sit next to his lawyer. It was a short young woman with long cotton candy pink hair. Her eyes were a sky blue and she wore a tan sweater and dark blue skirt that hugged her tanned legs. Her name was Kaity.

She turned to give him a soft smile. "Don't worry, it'll be just fine" she mumbled under her breath. Izuku nodded, looking around to the stands. He saw most of his class in the back, his mother, All might and Aizawa, and just random people. Katsuki and Should gave him a smile and a wave. ' you got this' Katsuki mouthed.

Izuku wanted to smile back, show them he saw them and got their support, but he couldn't get his mouth to lift. Not even a little. He nodded, then turned back to face the judge. It was a man with a big white beard.

"Izuku Midoriya you are on trial for the crimes you have committed against U.A, how do you plead?"

Izuku felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to run, never face the consequences that were unfortunately thrust upon him. But that would be a cowardly thing to do, and he never ran from anything in his life.

So he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, Aizawa-sensei and All Might being on both sides of him helped more than they would ever know. "Not guilty."

He glanced back and saw his classmates, bringing tears to his eyes, Because even after all he had done they still stood behind him and loved him. Izuku knew that no matter how the court spun it, he deserved whatever punishment they dished out. Kacchan and Shouto could scream his innocence all they want, but they weren't there for every crappy thing he had done.

Katie smiled softly as she finished signing the papers that would lead to his freedom. The court case went better than expected, and Izuku's case was discharged. "I told you it'd be fine" Kaite reached over the table to hold his hand comfortingly.

Tears welled up in forest green eyes. "Thank you." He said softly, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. She pushed the paper in front of him and held the pen out.

"Last thing and then your free" she huffed playfully. Izuku nodded. With trembling hands, he took the pen and began signing all the papers. When he finished the last signature, he dropped the pen to the table with a sigh.

Kaite patted his arm in slight understanding as she stood. The greenett followed, trailing behind her as she swiftly walked the halls. When they finally reached the lobby, he was almost knocked off his feet as Bakugou, Shouto, and his mother all piled onto his.

"Oh, izuku I was so worried about you!" Inko wailed, hugging his torso tightly. Shouto didn't say anything, but the silent tears that fell showed more than any words could ever say. He hugged them back, soft words to comfort his mother with even softer touches for his boyfriends. Finally, into stopped crying and let get, walking over to kaite.

"I wanted to thank you." She bowed. The pink haired woman seemed shocked at first, before she seemed to understand and bow back.

"Of course, Mrs. Midoriya. He doesn't deserve jail." She responded, a soft smile on her lips. After a few more goodbyes, she left. Izuku was led to a car, and everyone piled in. Izuku sat in the middle of his boyfriends,while Inko sat in the front passenger seat and Aizawa drove.

Shouto rested his head on Izuku's chest, eyes closed and grip tight on his navy tee. Katsuki held them both, threading his fingers through unruly green curls."its over" He muttered, kissing Izuku's cheek. "We're finally together again."

Shouto hummed in agreement, or as izuku could only assume. Izuku thought back on the past month, on all the pain he endured. All the crimes he committed behind everyone's back. And he then thought about right now, the warmth of right now, of their happy faces. And it was worth it. He would do it over 100 times again of it mwnt he could see his boyfriends this happy even once.

"I love you…" be muttered, holding the two of them closer. Katsuki smiled softly, that smile he rarely showed, the one that made them fall for him.

"We love you too," he huffed happily. "Ya sap" he added.

"Love you both.." Shouto groaned, pecking him on the cheek. Izuku smiled, closing his eyes and focusing on this moment, right now. He was safe. He was safer and surrounded by the two people he loved the most. And couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
